Everything
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: (CSI:NY x CSI:Miami crossover) Danny and Aiden attend a conference in Pittsburgh where Danny meets a very special person from Miami. [DannyRyan]
1. Everything

Title: Everything (1/2)  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Feedback: Review or e-mail (in profile)  
Notes: The first recorded Danny Messer/Ryan Wolfe fic, as far as my knowledge goes. :D

* * *

Danny doesn't understand why Mac forces him to go to these conferences. He's all for continuing education and higher learning and getting the most out of the guest speakers to get better at his job, but he has to go every year, and he thinks he's pretty damn good at his job already. Aiden's with him this year, at least, and Danny knows he's in for three days of dirty jokes and secret bemused glances. 

He especially dislikes how useless the information given at the seminars seems to be. Who honestly needs to know about the striations of toenails anyway? He's only heard of that being important in a couple of cases, and he wasn't even involved. He makes notes anyway though, and tries to ignore Aiden's doodling beside him. He'll have to call her on that later.

Then rather suddenly, someone taps Danny on the shoulder from behind and he jumps despite himself, turning around in his seat and glancing up. He tries not to stare, but the guy behind him is adorable -- all big brown eyes and shaggy hair and it takes a few moments for Danny to realise the guy asked him a question.

"Pardon?" Danny asks, maybe a little too loud, because several surrounding people turn to glare at him. The guy repeats himself quietly, blushing faintly at the glares.

"My pen ran out. Do you have an extra one?" Danny's fargone before he even registers the question, melting down into his seat and staring rather obviously. He hands his pen to the guy without thinking and, turning around quickly to hide the blush that's threatening to creep up his ears, Danny internally chastises himself for acting like such a teenager. He grabs Aiden's pen out of her hand mid-squiggle and earns a glare, but he's far past caring and doesn't even react when she kicks him in the shin.

At the end of the seminar, Danny's pen drops in his lap with a little note attached and he turns around, but the guy's already leaving and doesn't look back. Aiden raises an eyebrow and snatches the note, opening it before Danny can protest.

"Room 1049 at seven. - Ryan," she reads, and Danny rolls his eyes when she puts on that familiar smirk coupled with an expression of mock-surprise. "Got a hot date, Danny? Jeez, that pen isn't that nice."

Danny grabs the note back and shoves it in his pants, then reaches for his briefcase under his seat and stands up. Aiden follows suit, still smirking, and Danny can only imagine what's going through her head right now. He rolls his eyes for a second time and slides past Aiden, sarcastically saying his goodbyes before heading to the hotel elevators. The truth is he's completely surprised about all this and he never expected he'd actually meet someone at one of these dumb conferences. But he's also somewhat excited because he hasn't done something like this for a long, long time, and as he steps off the elevator on his floor, he wonders how he survived being single for so long.

It's going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Everything 2

Title: Everything (2/4)  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: none  
Feedback: Review or e-mail (in profile)  
Notes: I love my pairing. It's funny that no one else writes about them. People should write about them!

* * *

At ten to seven, Danny's standing in front of room 1049 and wondering if he really should be doing this. But then he remembers how Ryan's voice sounded at the seminar and he's knocking without thinking. A few moments pass and Ryan answers the door, hair wet and hanging down in his eyes. He blushes the second he sees Danny and leans against the doorframe, glancing up and down the hallway nervously.

"Hey..." Danny says, licking his lips and once again wondering if he really should be doing this. He thinks Ryan's cute when he's embarrassed, though, and smiles in what he hopes is a soft and unthreatening way. Ryan hesitates for a second, then invites him in, so Danny guesses it worked.

Ryan's hotel room is completely spotless, except for a small notebook on the bed - Danny recognises it as the notebook Ryan had at the seminar earlier today. It's only when Ryan looks down at the floor nervously that Danny remembers they don't really know each other's names. Well, Danny knows Ryan's name, because of the note, but he feels slightly moronic for not introducing himself earlier.

"I'm Danny... Messer... Danny Messer. From the New York crime lab," he says, awkwardly. He wants to slap himself for sounding like such an idiot, but he doesn't have time to because Ryan's smiling widely and moving closer. He seems nervous though, and Danny wonders if he's ever actually done this before.

"I love Brooklyn accents," Ryan says suddenly, then flushes a little. "Sorry, I've, um... I've never really done this before. It was kind of spur-of-the-moment and I just..." He trails off awkwardly and Danny smiles and reaches out to touch Ryan's arm gently.

"Hey, Ryan... Listen, it's okay..." he says, and takes a step forward. Ryan's eyes are are wide as dinner plates, but Danny thinks it's kind of cute. In fact, the whole situation is pretty adorable - cute, geeky guy goes to a mandatory seminar, sees a hot New Yorker, and awkwardly tries to hook up. Danny smirks at the thought and leans a little closer, and before he knows it, he's kissing Ryan. All tongue and lips and when Ryan kisses back, Danny swears he can feel his heart beating in his teeth.

He takes a couple steps forward, pushing Ryan back toward the bed, but Ryan pulls back and steps away from Danny, panting softly and blushing furiously. He looks so distraught and Danny almost feels bad for taking him up on his invitation in the first place, but then... that kiss was pretty hot, even if it only lasted for a couple seconds, and Danny wants to do it again very badly. He's not one to rush a potential lover, however, and licks his lips with a soft sigh, trying to decide what to do.

"I'm so sorry..." Ryan mumbles, pouting and hunching his shoulders. He's so innocent and sad, and Danny has to fight to keep from gathering him up in a tight hug. Ryan's still mumbling. "... because I messed everything up and I didn't really know what I wanted, I just thought you had nice hair and hot glasses, and-"

"Ryan..." Danny cuts him off and shoves his hands in his pockets, shifting from one foot to the other. "You wanna go get something to eat?" Not that he wants to bribe Ryan into making out with him or anything. He's just hungry, and Ryan's way too nervous right now for this to go any further. Danny figures he'll be able to get him to talk some more over dinner, and when Ryan nods shyly, that's exactly what Danny plans to do. He sighs quietly as Ryan puts on his jacket and gets his stuff together.

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
